


Lesson

by ArgentGale



Series: Alien Relations 101 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, The Grand Admiral needs to learn the proper way to kiss, and court a human, liquid courage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:38:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9001987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentGale/pseuds/ArgentGale
Summary: After watching Thrawn's little show you try, and fail, to push the memory out of your mind. You think things have gone back to normal, but then Thrawn is the master of waiting for what he wants.  He asks you to teach him things. You are happy to comply.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little Chissmas present for those that enjoy Thrawn/reader. Please note I edited this while under the influence of cold meds. I hope you find it acceptable.

Over the following weeks you replay the cringe worthy scene over and over in your mind, in distressing detail, on an agonizingly endless loop. 

How the Admiral had clasped your hands in his strong grasp.

“Come with me.” His voice had been thick with desire.  As he loomed before you, you had tried in vain to look anywhere but at his naked form, sheened with sweat and thick streamers of his essence lazing down his stomach.

You remembered how you had pulled your hands away as if burnt and then the stuttering stream of incoherent nonsensical apologies that followed.

How Thrawn’s face first held bemusement and then crumbled into hurt.

How you had spun on your heel, tearing out of his quarters and practically running back to yours, tears of embarrassment stinging your eyes.

And then there was the eloquent comm that awaited you:

_Forgive me for I must have misunderstood your glances. No matter how much I think I know about you humans, you continue to confound me.  I apologize for offending you.  Be assured I will bother you no longer and please trust that I shall treat you with the same consideration and respect as I did before._

Your throat tightened at the pleading tone, each word weighted with respect.  You had read that damn note probably 20 times and every time you did, tears welled in your eyes and a lump of emotion choked you.  Twice you typed up a response, pleading for another chance for he had caught you off your guard.  Each time you lost your nerve and deleted it.

And then there were those flowers. How he managed to find such frail exotic blooms, let alone have them delivered to a star ship, astounded you. But then, it was Thrawn.  He was capable of brilliant things. You could smell them as soon as you entered your quarters.   Blooms the size of your fist, pale ivory speckled with gold nodding drowsily on tapering stems of deep green.  

He never asked if you had received them and you had never offered that you had but you were pretty sure their heady scent clung to your uniform alerting him that you had, indeed, received his token of apology.

Nights were spent tossing and turning as you replayed Thrawn’s little show in your mind, recalled how his eyes flared briefly as he came, his lips parted as he sighed in pleasure.  The recollection so inflamed you, got you so agitated and out of sorts that you found your hand lazing between your legs, imagining that it was his touch satisfying the ache that burned there, brining you to climax and allowing sleep to claim you.

To his word, Thrawn treated you no differently.  He was the epitome of decorum and professionalism. He greeted you with the same curt nod he gave to all of his officers and paid you no further attention than what duty entailed.

It was if nothing had happened.

At this you found your ego a bit stung.  Were you so easy to forget? Did he find it no hard task to push you from his mind?    It wasn’t that you _hadn’t_ desired him, it was just that it was…wrong.   A bit of warning might have been nice.   Some conversation.  Perhaps a glass of wine or two.  But then, being an alien, he was not aware of the ways and nuances of human courtship.

Weeks passed.  You continued to follow your orders and perform your duties to the letter and after a few weeks you had pushed the whole odd incident to the back of your mind.  Life returned to normal and part of you mourned for what may have been with the handsome Chiss warlord.

And then one day the Admiral had happened to overhear your commentary to a fellow officer on how _you_ would have handled a particular skirmish.  You had no clue Thrawn had been eavesdropping until his smooth voice purred behind you, “My…my.  Very clever. I must say I never would have thought of that. I would love to hear more of your thoughts on battle tactics.  Perhaps we could use them in the future.”

There was no condescending tone to his voice and his brow knit in genuine interest. 

You companion bowed slightly, offered a polite greeting and then quickly slipped away leaving the two of you completely alone for the first time in weeks.

There was no time for awkwardness for tactics had always been your secret love and you soon found yourself talking animatedly about your thoughts and ideas.

The admiral had listened thoughtfully, cupping his chin in his hand, nodding and murmuring his approval.  Finally he smiled, nodded and gave a curt, “Nicely done. You continue to…surprise me.”  Then he spun on his heel leaving you alone, with your cheeks flushed and heart racing and memories of him laying back in that bed roaring once again to the forefront of your thoughts.

In the following weeks he began to seek you out at your shift’s end for a bit of thoughtful conversation. 

And then he started bringing the fine spirits to share. Rare wines and fine brandies.

He was so good at what he did. A brilliant tactician.

You really should have known.

The long game was his specialty.  He was willing to wait. 

You were his.  You just didn’t know it.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Before long you found yourself looking forward to these thoughtful conversations.  Occasionally the image of him nude and pleasuring himself would present itself and cause you to shyly bite your lip and shift your gaze, certain he could read your thoughts. If he knew what you were thinking he gave no indication, only continuing to sip his drink as those red embers of his eyes seared into yours.

These little amicable discussions continued on for several weeks.  Until one evening, as the two of you sat finishing your drinks feeling rather flushed and content, Thrawn’s voice broke the comfortable silence.

“You humans are an odd species.”  He said nothing more as he lifted his glass of Corellian brandy up to the light to appreciate the rich amber color.

“I…I am sorry, Sir?” 

What was he getting at now?  Your stomach began to tingle.

“You are so ashamed of your bodies…of natural...acts.” He took a sip of the liquor and then smiled.

Ah. Finally he was going to address this.

You feel your cheeks grow hot as you stammer, “I…is this about what happed?  Sir…you must understand you caught me off guard.  I was not...expecting that.”

Thrawn then laughed softly and then shifting forward in his chair, murmured, “No, I apologize.  Chiss women are much more…uninhibited.  Just a matter of getting signals crossed.  I am still unsure of human courting rituals.”  His brow furrowed slightly and his eyes flared, “So many odd customs and decorum. Subtle signals.  It is a wonder you breed at all.”

At that comment you can’t help but laugh.  Perhaps it was the brandy but you were feeling rather…bold. Perhaps it was time to forge a second chance.

“And my Grand Admiral, may I ask you what customs confound you the most?”  You level what you hope is an alluring gaze at him as you take another sip of your beverage.  Its silken fire slides down your throat as Thrawn’s lips quirk into a soft smile.

“What is that…thing you humans seem to enjoy doing with your lips?  Where you…press them together and then open your mouths as if you are trying to…consume one another.  I have never seen anything like it in any culture.  Certainly not in…Chiss culture.  We tend to…mark our mates with nips and possessive bites. But that is the extent of it.”

Full of liquid courage, you feel your lips twist into a smile.  “Oh,” you purr, “Humans do that as well.  The nipping and biting.”  You laugh low in your throat before continuing on, “And what you are referring to is called kissing. Surely you know that?”

Thrawn shrugged.  “I just find it so fascinating.  Carnal. Is it…pleasurable?”

You shrug, “It is pleasurable. It is a very intimate act.  It’s a pleasant way to display your affections. Your intent. It builds…anticipation.”

You note Thrawn’s tongue slowly sliding over his lower lip. He nods before humming low in his throat.

His genuine interest intrigues you.

An idea forms. A rather…bold idea.

“Sir, would you like to try it?  See for yourself?”

Watching him shift slightly in his seat makes you smile.  Have you managed to make the fearsome Grand Admiral a bit hot under that crisp white collar?

Just when you think you are in the clear, that he will laughingly refuse, he responds with a low, “Yes. Show me. Teach me.”

“Very well then.” 

You sit your glass down and rise from your seat.

“Stand up. Come here.”

Thrawn complies, rising from his seat and making his way to you, finally stopping before you with his arms awkwardly at his sides, for all the world looking like a cadet at their first cotillion.

Swallowing hard you pull him in, feeling how very solid he is and again you feel that heat rolling off of him. Swallowing hard you command, “Now put your arms around me. Hold me. You know that much don’t you?  How to…hold a woman…a…a female?  Make her feel safe? Desired?”

“Oh,” his voice rumbles, “I know how to do _that_ very well.”  He complies with your request, pulling you close to his solid chest and your knees turn to water.

You would be quite content to stay there, held by him, until the stars burnt to dust.

You gather a shaky breath, summon your courage. No going back now. 

“N…now I am going to put my lips on yours. I’ll just…brush them across very…softly.”

You lean forward, tipping your face up and ghost your lips over his.  As you do so he sucks in his breath and shivers.

Stars are his lips so _soft._

As you pull away you note his eyes are hooded, almost dreamy.  You haven’t even really done anything yet. 

“And?”

“You are….soft. And you smell lovely.”  His voice is a choked whisper.

“That was just a chaste little tease.  That was nothing.”

“Show me more. I want to learn. I find my heart is beating rather fast, but I find it is a rather pleasant sensation.”

“That is the way it is supposed to be. Building anticipation, remember?”

You find your heart is beating like it will burst from your chest. 

“I want you to just relax.  Now this time I am going to tease with my tongue. Explore you a little bit.  Is that acceptable, Admiral?”

He gives a slight nod in agreement.

It feels nice having the upper hand.  Teaching _him_ a skill.

You close your eyes and again tip up to meet his mouth, once more brushing your lips to his only this time using your tongue to tease and softly trace the contours of his plush lips. You draw back flicking and teasing before firmly pressing your mouth to his. He moans softly and you feel his mouth yield to yours.  Taking your chance your slip your tongue into his mouth as a soft moan of your own coils in your throat.

At first Thrawn is still, stunned and unsure.  Then cautiously he responds, his tongue shyly dancing with yours.

He murmurs low and pulls you to him hard, deepening the kiss.

He is a _very_ fast learner.

His hands hungrily roam your body and with a low growl he pulls you tight to him.  You can feel his need grinding into your thigh, hard and insistent through the thick material of his trousers.

Breaking from you his voice husks, “Teach me. Show me. I am under your command.” Thrawn then gives you a look that makes your insides feel like nothing more than a quivering mass of plasma.

You feel color rise to your cheeks as you murmur, “H...here?  I think perhaps we should go somewhere a bit more private.”

He cups your jaw in his hands before responding, “My quarters are not far.”   His lips quirk into a playful leer, “I am sure you remember the way.”

He claims your lips again and you marvel that he is now almost an expert, his own tongue now teasing and delving into your mouth, hot, silken and searching.

With a murmur he again breaks the kiss, “I see now.  I see why you humans enjoy this.  I enjoy tasting you.  This…teasing.”

You feel his hand firm upon the small of your back as he gently herds you towards the turbolift. He nips your ear playfully, murmuring, “Hurry now. I feel you have much to teach me and I do not want to waste any time.”

He is upon you before the door slides fully closed.  Tugging at your uniform, his hands searching and exploring, his knee grinding between your legs.  He pauses, and hot breath caresses your cheek as he murmurs, “You sure about this? Do you want this?” His eyes burn into yours, earnest yet gentle. 

The lift then lurches to a stop, jostling you into him.  Heart hammering in your throat you nod and murmur, “I do. If you will have me…I do.”

 


End file.
